LOST
by gaylesam
Summary: A special posting for my dear friend Upeasterner who especially asked for a poignant, shipper story to take her mind off of some painful circumstances – hope this helps a bit! In the midst of the worst storm in a decade, following a painful argument Carolyn disappears with unexpected outcomes.
1. Lost

"Carolyn!" The painful call was swept away by the gale force winds pounding down upon the beach below Gull Cottage. "CAROLYN!" he cried, disappearing from the Widow's Walk and reappearing on the rocky outcrop where she had last been seen.

It was his fault, another happy, contented, even domestic evening had been torn apart by his inability to say the words he knew she longed to, and deserved to hear. His blasted stubbornness, his blank refusal to compromise, even for her had driven her in a fury out the door and down to the beach despite the furious storm outside.

'I'm not human,' he had told her, 'not a real man. Don't ask me to pretend otherwise. I can't let you forego a real life, and if I say what you want me to say, you'll have turned your back on the world, and I refuse to have that happen. You mean too much to me to watch you waste your life on a whisper of man, an echo, a. . ."

"The most compelling, exciting, intellectually engaging man I've ever known, ghost or not," she interrupted. "For heaven's sake, can you stop focusing on what you aren't and put your attention on what you ARE, especially what you are to me?"

He closed his eyes, and could sense, but not feel the spray breaking from the waves around him, swirling in the wind. He couldn't feel her presence anywhere. It had only been a few minutes. He knew her temper, and thought she'd, well they both, would benefit from letting her vent her feelings into the cold, bitter wind. 'Why in blazes would she go to the beach? She knows the tides are always unpredictable under these conditions.' "CAROLYN!"

Unheard by anyone human, his call carried out across the sea.

* * *

"Cold," she murmured aloud, 'I'm cold." "Oh we can help you M'dear. Just a moment" The elderly woman tucked another quilt around the young woman. Water still streaming off her blonde hair, it was a mercy as well as a mystery that she was there at all. "Now my dear one," she said, handing Carolyn a warm cup of tea, "what in heavens prompted you to go out into such a storm, eh?"

Carolyn opened her mouth to answer and realized there was no answer – if she known what had sent her out into the worst storm in a decade, she didn't know it now.

"I, I guess I must have been upset, maybe angry? I really don't know for sure. I just needed to get out, get away." "From what?"

Closing her eyes, Carolyn slowly shook her head. "Not sure, from something though, I'm certain of that . . . why can't I remember?" Opening her eyes again, she sipped the tea, thankful for its warmth. "You don't look familiar to me deary," the older woman said softly, tucking the covers around her. When Caleb saw you there on the beach you looked fairly like a drowned beast. Are you visiting relatives? What brings you up to the wilds of Maine during such a cold spell?"

Looking up blankly, Carolyn slowly shook her head. If she knew what had driven her out into the worst storm in memory, she didn't know it now. "I'm sorry," she said with a smile, "I must be giving you a lot of trouble, but honestly I'm not even sure where I am, much less how I got here."

"Hmmm," the woman said frowning. "I just thought you lost your way." She leaned closer the ran her fingers over Carolyn's head. "Ah, here's a rather nasty bump," she murmured, "that might explain a thing or two. Don't you worry deary, a bit of warmth and rest, and no doubt the clouds will clear soon enough."

"I do feel as if I could sleep a bit," Carolyn nodded. "I promise to be on my way, as soon as I know my way at all, that is." Taking her favorite embroidered pillow, the older woman slipped in under Carolyn's head. "Indeed you are not. You'll stay here with my Caleb and me at Gull Cottage until you are fully well. Heaven knows it's empty enough with the Captain away, heavens knows where. You just settle down and I'll come check on you in a bit."

Rolling onto her side, Carolyn settled down, looking about the parlor. "Gull Cottage, what a nice name for a house." and promptly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Waiting

Standing in the kitchen, fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose, Captain . . . well what remained of Captain Daniel Gregg was trying to focus as Martha bustled about, trying to pretend she was not equally worried about the location of Carolyn Muir.

Looking over at Martha, he offered a painful smile and turned to peer out the window. "It seems as if the storm may be letting up a bit. Perhaps she took shelter somewhere and is waiting until things settle down."

Frowning, Martha just grunted and reached for a bottle on the upper shelf. "You believe what you want. Myself, I feel the need for a bit of the special XO cognac the Muir's sent last Christmas with a cup of coffee. It'll be a long night. Want to join me?"

Nodding, the Captain waved his hand and two of their best crystal snifters floated gently onto the table in front of Martha. "If I'd known you had such excellent taste Martha, I would have appeared to you much earlier." Raising a glass, he paused, "to Carolyn's safe return". Touching her glass to his, Martha plopped down and settled her feet on the rung of the opposite kitchen chair.

"It's a mercy both Candy and Jonathan are off visiting their grandparents. I wouldn't like to think how worried they'd be." Pausing, she took a healthy swig before launching into her lecture. "Heavens, by now haven't you two figured out how to stop railing away at each other. Everyone else in the household knows how you feel about each other – isn't about time you two accepted it as well?"

Watching him pace swiftly across the kitchen, Martha knew all too well he was avoiding responding to her observation. "CAPTAIN! It's considered courteous to at minimum to respond to a lady's question, is it now?"

Stopping with his back to her, he downed the remainder of the cognac. "Once upon a time, that would have helped," he murmured. Turning to face Martha, he set the snifter down by the bottle. "Once upon a time," he said looking dourly at her, "everything wasn't a compromise. I could both taste and feel the power of a good drink, not just the echo of a memory and an aroma. Be able to walk the deck of my ship, or floors of my home and know I could decide things for myself." Sighing, he turned and looked out the window again. More softly he continued, "Be able to make things right between myself and the woman I have searched for over lifetimes – but that isn't possible either."

* * *

"Here dearie", the kindly woman whispered, helping Carolyn into a sitting position. "It's the perfect thing for a hard night." Taking the warm cup, Carolyn took a small sip. "Hmmm", she said happily. "Warm milk and brandy isn't it? I can feel the warmth going all the way down to my toes." Settling back against the settee, she smiled her thanks. "Brandy?" the woman grinning, "Don't tell the Captain, but I've slipped a bit of his favorite cognac into your toddy there. It's good to see the roses in your cheeks."

"Thank you . . . you know, I don't even know your name?" "Of course, there was no time for niceties when Caleb brought you in, I'm Martha, the Captain's housekeeper, and you are?"

Pausing to take another long sip, she paused. "I've been giving that some thought, and for some reason things are still muddled, but I'm fairly sure it's Carolyn . . . but for the life of me, I cannot recall my last name."

"No worries, a fright and a rough evening takes its toll. It'll come back no doubt."

The woman turned to add more wood to the fireplace, and the added light brightened the room. It danced across the windows and walls, and shone upon the portrait over the fireplace. "My heavens", Carolyn said, "what a magnificent man. He almost looks familiar. Who is he?"

Smiling, Martha turned, "So you've not seen our Captain before have you? Indeed, you must be new here, as I'm quite certain he has made the acquaintance of every comely young women in five counties. He claims he's trying to be fair to all of the local girls, but myself, I can see he's going to be particular. He has someone special in mind, but hasn't found her yet. No matter that that strumpet Vanessa might be thinking."

Stomping in with his arms full of firewood, Caleb glowered at Martha. "Now wife, what have I told you. It does no one any good to make disparaging statements like that. Now take it back!" Piling the firewood into a neat stack. He wiped his hands, and gave her a solid kiss on the cheek. "Think of where we'd have been if I had listened to the scuttlebutt about you, eh?" Looking over at Carolyn, he smiled kindly. "You're looking better miss. You keep listening to my wife and you'll be on the mend soon." Stepping to the doorway, he turned and added, "She might possess the sharpest tongue in the township, but she has her charms, that she does."

"And you're lucky to have me you grumbly old man!" Martha said to his back with a wide smile.

"So", Carolyn continued, "your Captain. Does he have anyone special?"

"Not that I've seen to this point," Martha offered. But enough wallowing in all this emotional claptrap. I've a lovely seafood stew ready for you, and then I've made up a guest bedroom for you. You'll be more than welcomed here until you are yourself again. Follow me into the kitchen."

Standing, Carolyn slowly folded the coverlet and looked with a puzzled expression toward the portrait. "Like myself again? Somehow I'm not entirely sure I've ever truly known what that might mean." Realizing she had presented herself with an even larger mystery, she shrugged, knowing the answer was still elusive and decided to enjoy her dinner and let the truth surface when it would.


	3. Remembering

'What am I doing in the children's bedroom?' Carolyn wondered as she opened her eyes. "Children? What children?" she said aloud to herself. Swinging her feet down to the floor, she closed her eyes again, trying to force herself to remember what her life was like before she was found in the storm yesterday. Seeing a shawl at the foot of the small bed, she wrapped it warmly about her shoulders, and inspected the room.

In many ways it felt familiar, but she couldn't determine how or why. Opening the door and peering down the hallway she continued to have a distinct sense of déjà vu. It got stronger as she headed toward a ray of sunlight coming from a door to her right.

Stepping into a large, wood paneled bedroom, she headed to the welcoming warmth of the fireplace, and was intrigued to see a large telescope in the middle of the room. "Now that's an odd thing for a bedroom, don't you think?" Intrigued, she walked over and reached out to peer through the glass. "Now, now miss, the Captain wouldn't thank you for that . . ." Startled, Carolyn quickly released the telescope, and watched it spin quickly around. "Sorry Caleb," Carolyn offered quickly, the frustration building in her voice. "It's just this all feels so familiar. It's almost as if someone else should be standing where you are. Something about a spinning telescope . . . I'm sorry, I wish I could remember."

Patting her on the shoulder, Caleb gave her a gentle smile. "There, there miss, don't go on so. I just meant the Captain, well he is most particular about his 'cabin', as he calls this room.

* * *

Giving it another solid slap, the telescope flew around again. "BLAST", Captain Gregg grumbled aloud. Grabbing it and beginning again to analyze the shoreline, he saw blue skies filled with starlings and gulls and sandpipers scattered across the beach, but not a single hint of the missing Carolyn Muir.

"So, don't you think it's time to alert someone?" said Martha from the doorway. "It's been 12 hours. If she were able to get home, she'd be here." As the Captain turned, she saw the pain and anxiety clearly written on his face. "Of course, you're right Martha. I'm just a stubborn fool. I . . . I never should have let her go out into the storm. How could I have been so daft?"

"In the heat of the moment, who thinks clearly – maybe another reason you two need to stop fighting as often, don't you think? Let me give Ed a call and ask if anyone has seen her. I'll let you know what he says," she offered over her shoulder and disappeared quickly down the stairs.

"Drat it woman", he said aloud. "I promise you, no matter the consequences, I'll never let you out of my sight again without telling you everything, every thought, every emotion. Knowing you are out there somewhere without my saying what needs to be said is the keenest torture I've ever known!"

* * *

"Caleb!" Martha called up the stairs, "Get ready, I see the Captain's ship coming around the point. There's hardly enough time to get things ready. He wasn't due back for another few weeks at least!"


	4. Hello

"BLAST it Martha! This is exactly what you promised me you would not do – why in heavens are you always taking in strays?"

Knowing the initial response she'd be facing, Martha had purposely put the Captain's favorite lobster fricassee on the menu for his dinner back. "Now, now Captain Daniel," she said with her back to him as she fussed with the makings on the stove, "surely you recall, when your dear grandparents passed, you promised Caleb and I would always have a home. How can you have made that promise so faithfully without knowing who I am? Now hush or your favorite dinner will be a hash, not the fricassee your grandmother made you – and you know for certain I am the ONLY person who knows her secret recipe. Surely that's worth a wee bit of consideration for a sad, woeful lost lass?"

It's just as well as the Captain wasn't looking at the wide grin Caleb had as he trundled up the stairs with the Captain's dunnage.

Recognizing that he had lost the argument long ago, he turned and shouted up to Caleb as he disappeared onto the upper landing. "And make sure you get the dog cart unloaded carefully. I've brought back some truly special treasures. There's a one of a kind medieval fire screen that took hours to haggle to get it. Treat it carefully!"

Turning back to the kitchen, and realizing Martha had no intention of facing him, he shrugged. "Come woman," he said in his most beguiling voice, "I promise, I'm not truly angry. I've been at sea almost a year. I'm delighted to back in my own four walls. Just explain to me what brought THIS stray to our door."

"Hello", he heard from the stairs, "I imagine you must be the Captain I've heard so much about."

He turned and suddenly couldn't recall of any reason why in the world he was ever angry. He stood quietly assessing this surprise guest standing on his stairs, but couldn't go any further than her astonishing green eyes. 'I always hoped to see those eyes one day', he mused. 'How is it I sail the world, see a hundred ports, but only find her under my own roof?'

Carolyn who had reached out her hand to her benefactor with the expectation of shaking his hand in thanks, found her hand hovering in mid-air. Clearly it was the Captain, he looked too much like the portrait to be anyone else, but there was something more. Was it the bemused shine in his eyes, as if he knew a special secret he was wanting to share?'

"You going to just stand there with the lady holding out her hand?" Martha chortled. She had a good sense of what kind of women the Captain found compelling, and had assumed this Carolyn would be of interest, but she'd never seen him quite so instantly taken with anyone before.

"Uh, yes, quite right Martha," he said, bending over Carolyn's hand, but never letting his eyes leave her own.

"Captain Gregg, is it?" "Indeed and you are?"

"Well that's the question isn't it", Martha answered for them both.

* * *

"No Ed, we've seen no sign of anything. Nothing on the shore, nothing anywhere." She paused and listened carefully. "Yes, I'll tell the family that there have been no signs of any one being reported found across all of Maine. That won't make them happy, but it'll give them hope, as it does for me too of course. Thank you. I promise there is a pie of your choosing when this is all finished." Smiling, she added more softly, "You're the very best Ed, thank you!"

Gently handing up the phone, she noticed both Candy and Jonathan hanging over the upstairs rail. "Sorry you two, no news. But honestly that's good. It's still likely she got stranded and with the power still out all across the coastline, she just can't reach out to us yet."

"Like fun", Jonathan muttered. "I hate it when grownups don't just say the truth. What do they think we are, kids or something?" "Yeah" Candy nodded in agreement. "And when the Captain can't find her, what in the world does that have to do with power anyway?" Looking back at her brother, "Did grandfather say if he was going to get that private detective?" "Nope", Jonathan frowned back at her, "the Captain did one of his 'magic waves of his hand' and suddenly both he and grandmother agreed it wasn't a good idea."

"OH jeez, he just makes me SO mad sometimes", Candy snarled. "Yes, I know we think he's a great guy, but having to always keep this secret gets so old sometimes."

Listening to the children from the Master Cabin, Daniel Gregg allowed himself a rueful grin, 'You're not alone' he thought. As he reached for the telescope again, the room suddenly slipped out of focus, and he slid into her desk chair. Holding his forehead he tried to make sense of what he was feeling . . . remembering. "No, not possible, can't be . . ." Yet the memory became clearer, a new part of history was happening and unfolding to him in the moment.

"JONATHAN – CANDY! Tell Martha I believe I know what has happened!"


	5. Reality

"How is that possible?" Martha asked. "This isn't a cheesy movie or magical TV series! With the exception of having a ghost in the house, we are a perfectly normal family. Things like this just don't happen – to ANYONE!"

Sitting on the bench by the fireplace with one child on either side, he looked slowly at each of them. Shaking his head he looked up toward Martha, "Not one single clue, I can only tell you that new memories from when I was alive are popping up in my head. Somehow, by what method I cannot say, she is with me there in 1869 Schooner Bay, right here in Gull Cottage!"

* * *

Sitting in the parlor, he filled the glass yet again with his best Maderia. "So M'dear, you say you've tasted this Maderia before?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but the taste is familiar", Carolyn said after an appreciative sip. "Who wouldn't love it?"

Nodding the Captain refilled his own glass, and returned to the chair across from his unexpected house guest. "And as Martha tells me, you have no understanding of how you arrived on our coastline?" "Not exactly", Carolyn said softly. "I can recall being in a black fury, full of anger and frustration. I welcomed the cold and the rain blasting into my face. I remember dodging a massive wave, and I when I ducked into a small cave, then there was a flash and here I was."

"And your fury . . . any recollection? Who? What?"

"That's the confusing part' Carolyn offered, "if I had to guess, if I were going to say the cause was . . . you. That's not possible is it?"

"Oddly enough, I'm inclined to say yes. But I've no idea why I'm saying that at all."

* * *

"And we were both right, I WAS the cause of her fury, her need to rush out into the dark. I know that now, but how to get her back? What happens now?"

"You mean, what happens next?" Jonathan asked. "It's all happening moment to moment. "

* * *

"I don't mean to be forward, but perhaps a walk together along the shoreline might spur some memories?"

"That seems reasonable, let's go together and see what happens."


	6. Discovery

As they picked their way down the beachhead, he saw clearly she had no interest in taking his 'helping hand' as she clambered down to the shoreline. 'It is almost as if she didn't understand a man is supposed to help her over rough patches', he mused. Pausing he watched her grabbing hand holds over the rocky pathway, not stopping for a second to look his direction, or even seem to be aware that what she was in fact doing, was quite remarkable for any woman, much less an unexplained visitor to his home. 'Where in the world do you come from woman?' he wondered.

* * *

Raising a hand to his forehead, he allowed a wide smile to break across his countenance. "Hey, Captain" Jonathan said softly, "what's so funny?"

Looking up at the concerned young man, he cast a glance at Candy and Martha, who were equally confused as they sat scattered around the Master Cabin. "Nothing much', he offered, "just that in any time, it seems your mother remains exactly the same. Self sufficient, self reliant and stubborn."

"Seems to me that might describe both of you', Martha said with a huff as she stood up and headed to the doorway. "Well, no matter what the two of you are doing in any era, THIS family requires dinner. If anyone has anything of importance to share, you'll find me today, in THIS century in the kitchen!"

"Captain", Candy asked, as she perched on the desk near her mother's chair where he sat, "isn't there anything important you can tell us?"

"My dear girl", the Captain offered, reaching out to pat her hand, and visibly flinching as he hand passed through her own, "all I can share right now, is as I am recalling events, she has no memory of her life and is as confused as anyone about how she ended up in 1869."

"Wait!" Jonathan called out, "1869? Wasn't that the year you died?"

* * *

"Yes, I'm sure, this is where I first remembered arriving here on the beach", Carolyn said with a frustrated stamp of her foot. "BLAST", she continued, "I just can't recall anything more"

Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, the Captain stopped. Normally a lovely young woman would want to be comforted, to be offered his manly (and perhaps superior) guidance, but something alerted him that this is not what this particular lovely woman would want, or welcome at this instance.

"So. . . Carolyn. It is appropriate I use your Christian name? I do not know another, it feels inappropriate to keep calling you madam."

Looking up at him, and feeling yet again a sense of familiarity, and perhaps a bit more, she smiled. "No, Carolyn is fine. Oddly enough I have an odd impression that you should have called me that long ago and far more often. What do you think that means?"

"And then we'll make it Carolyn and Daniel then, shall we?" he smiled, reaching out his hand to her. With a quizzical look, she slowly reached out and took his offered assistance. "Obviously whatever mystery brought you here and to my door will still be here in the day time. Let us head back home to Martha's excellent dinner and we can resume this exploration in the morning".

"Thank you. . . Daniel" Carolyn responded with a winning smile. "But I don't want to be a burden, to take you away from your work, your responsibilities, your ship. . ." "Not a concern . . . Carolyn", he responded, "my ship is scheduled for drydock repairs now through the winter. My current interest is to update Gull Cottage. We're installing a new set of gas lights and heaters. It'll the warmest winner in the history of my home."

Happily, hand in hand they headed up the rocky pathway back to the house.

* * *

"You're right", the Captain recalled with pain, "You're right Jonathan, it was 1869 . . . but having her there now, what can it all mean?"


	7. Vanessa

Per the usual custom, Caleb and Martha joined the Captain at the table for dinner. The couple made a series of approving nods as they recognized the increasing attraction between their mystery guest and Captain Gregg.

"I think you'll all agree that while this Spanish white wine might be a bit rough around the edges, it goes wonderfully well with your steamed clams Martha". Taking an appreciative sip and swirling a bit of crusty bread in her clam juices, Carolyn let out a happy sigh. "There is something nearly magical about this kitchen, somehow everything feels better here. The smells, the warmth, the people . . . "she smiled looking mainly at the couple, but couldn't resist taking a sideways glance over at Daniel. She was unsurprised to see his smile in return. Holding up his glass to her he added, "And to our guest whose green eyes add even a greater warmth to this most special room."

Glasses clinked together as the group was startled by a loud knock at the door.

"Anyone expecting company?" the Captain asked. Peering out the kitchen window Martha turned with a scowl. "Apparently you should be – the carriage belongs to Lawyer Peekskill – but he's not coming up the walkway, it's his overly brash daughter . . . Vanessa!"

* * *

"Anyone want more fish? Chips?" Martha was not surprised that the family was merely nibbling at one of their favorite dinners. If this mystery continued much longer she'd be reduced to spoon feeding the lot with anything she wanted. 'There are days that wouldn't be a hardship', she thought, 'but I'd much rather have them enjoy their food – but I can't blame them. I don't even have much of an appetite myself, oh well maybe one more piece of fish perhaps', she mused while sliding another crispy piece onto her plate.

"Hmmm", the Captain said quietly. "You counting my meal MR. Gregg?" Martha said with a severe tone. "Uh, no, never would I possibly ever even consider something so unpolitic". 'OR dangerous' he thought to himself. "I merely was observing a new memory, my housekeeper, who interestingly enough is also named Martha, was just serving dinner to Carolyn, myself and her husband Caleb when Miss Peekskill made an unexpected call. I cannot imagine this will be a joyous visit".

"WAIT", Candy said paying sudden attention. "Vanessa - THAT Vanessa?"

There were times that the Captain wished he had not been so open about his past. But who ever could have predicted he'd had to relive or perhaps re-create his past. "Candy", he offered, "that visit turned out well for all of us. I assume this time it will be the same, but I shall keep you apprised. Is that sufficient? Miss Peekskill had no claims on me then, and I doubt that will change". "Boy", Jonathan said smiling, "I bet Mom takes her down big time!" "JONATHAN", Martha scolded, "that is no way to talk about your mother." 'AND I imagine the boy is right', she smiled to herself and noticed the Captain grinning over at her clearly of one mind on this matter.

* * *

Standing, well honestly blocking the doorway, Martha looked at Vanessa. "A young woman, coming to a man's home, unannounced and without an escort, what is heavens are you thinking Miss Peekskill?"

Brushing past her, Vanessa looked around the entryway and handed Martha her wrap. "Surely when a young woman has a 'certain' understanding with the man of the house, an impromptu visit truly can't be considered amiss, can it?" she offered a wide, winning smile.

Frowning in return, Martha just grunted. "Yet Miss Peekskill, in time you might realize advance notice helps everyone. DON'T YOU AGREE CAPTAIN GREGG?"

Recognizing that Martha had been unable to dissuade the young lady, he stood and prepared to meet the unavoidable storm to come. "Carolyn", he said, holding out his hand. "I'd be delighted to introduce you to one of the ladies of the town. She and I have 'known' one another, but she has always presumed a greater relationship than I had ever intended. Meeting you might be useful on multiple levels, shall we?"

Standing, she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and together they entered the hallway.

* * *

The family stared as the Captain began to laugh loudly, pounding his fist on the table. "Oh this is going to be good. I cannot wait to see what happens!"


	8. Decided

Tension crackled throughout the parlor, louder than the roaring fire Caleb has set in the fireplace. "That will keep you comfortable", he nodded as he silently slipped out of the room, returning to the relative peace of the kitchen with his wife.

Pacing around the room, Vanessa finally stopped and looked down at this unexpected blonde woman so comfortably settled next to . . . 'MY Captain", she thought. 'Pretty enough I suppose, but she is SO much older than I am, perhaps a lost cousin or?'

"Miss Peekskill", Daniel offered, pointing to a chair. "Oh come now", she said glancing at him with a coy smile, "the last time we met it was Daniel and Vanessa, wasn't it?" With a confident glance at the newcomer, she reached out to take the Captain's hand with an affectionate caress, and was surprised as he took her by the elbow and placed her with surprising force in a chair on the other side of the room.

Tugging his ear, he struggled to find a way to begin. Looking over at Carolyn and then back at Vanessa, it became clear that without any conscious effort or process, he in fact had made a rather surprising decision. With a growing pleased, but obvious quizzical look, he turned again, looking at the blonde woman sitting expectantly by his side.

* * *

"OK, let me see if I have this right. The original Vanessa, the great grandmother of that lady who visited so long ago is sitting with you and Mom in Gull Cottage?"

"Indeed", the Captain confirmed to Candy with the same quizzical grin he wore in the past, "but somehow, I suspect we'll find that that visit may fade from all our memories."

"Really", Jonathan asked, intrigued. "Can you do that? I thought, I mean at least all those books talk about how you aren't supposed to change the past. Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not a clue", the Captain responded quietly, "and it isn't as if I am doing anything consciously here. I'm just an observer of my own history". Looking toward the children settled on either side of the fireplace in the Master Cabin, he walked over and knelt down. "But given what I think is coming, I need to ask you a question, or rather permission for something quite important."

* * *

"You decided WHAT!" Vanessa let out with a decidedly unladylike shriek. "I in all candor, I'm not sure there was a decision to be made. All in all it is fate." Turning to Carolyn, he held out his hand, "I realize this is sudden, and is something we have not spoken aloud to one another, but do you agree? Even now, I cannot imagine a life without you".

Kneeling down in front of her, he gently took Carolyn's hand and gently kissed it. "Will you have me Carolyn?"


	9. Happily

The Schooner Bay gossips who lived and died by the latest scandal and community happiness were totally unprepared for the roaring return of Vanessa Peekskill so quickly back into the village. The small town had split between the idea that the young woman would return with the Captain in hand, finally securing her long hoped for engagement, while others who were intrigued by the unknown blonde woman, hoped they'd be able to focus on her and a future scandal. In any event, the chatter was nonstop until the carriage returned. The pain of waiting to hear the results was palatable. Luckily for all of them, Miss Peekskill chose to share her furious outrage with her father on the walkway in front of his law office.

"VANESSA", her father chided, "I know all too well your hopes, but hopes are not promises, and certainly have no legal status. And the expectation that Daniel Gregg would make you an offer is not at all the same as having one. Not that I would have ever allowed you to marry that seafaring scoundrel. In any event, NO, I will not be pursuing a legal action here. I firmly suggest you go home, have a good cry and be grateful you bypassed the difficult life of a Captain's wife. We should be grateful this Carolyn, whoever she may be, has that hard life in front of her".

Kissing his weeping daughter on the cheek, he continued, "Go home child. I'm sure your mother will be as relieved as I am to hear this news".

Stomping her clearly spoiled foot, Vanessa rushed back into the family carriage and more quickly than she imagined moved forward with her life. "AND next time", he called after her, "ASK before you take the carriage. Had you asked, I could have saved you some of this pain, but so be it". With a resigned shrug, he turned back to the papers overwhelming his desk.

Even more quickly, the Captain and his mystery Carolyn overcame their own immediate tasks of arranging a private wedding in the parlor.

* * *

"Wow, you're right", Jonathan said shaking his head. "Even though I remember that Vanessa coming here to Gull Cottage, I also can feel like it really never happened. Almost like it was just a dream. Is that the kind of thing you've been talking about?"

"Vanessa who?" Martha asked as she entered the Master Cabin with the folded laundry.

Shrugging, the Captain smiled at the two children. "We're all in uncharted territory here family. As am I back in 1869. We all know perfectly well I never had been married, but it seems that's going to change now."

* * *

"I do", the Captain responded. "You may now . . ." Grinning the pastor realized that the couple needed no further prompting. In fact, he was feeling increasingly in the way. "So Martha", he asked, stepping around the newlyweds. "Did I hear you say there was both pie AND wedding cake? Show me the way".

* * *

"Ok", Candy smiled, "So I guess we can finally call you 'Dad' now, right?"


	10. Start

Pulling his new bride closer, the Captain allowed himself a contended sigh, one he had previously only sounded when entering a new unexplored harbor, or more consistently whenever his ship would slip into the blue with nary a sigh of land. Unexpectedly, all the earlier causes for joy and happiness, now seemed to reside here with the slight blonde . . . wife who lay peacefully in his arms.

"Lollygagging", she murmured.

"Lolly what?" he laughed, tilting her head so he could look again into her astonishingly green eyes. "Lollygagging. Martha says that when you are wasting time, you're lollygagging." "My dear wife", he grinned, "I've known Martha my whole life, and I assure you she has never used that word, not once." "No, no", she responded sleepily, "not our Martha, MY Martha".

* * *

His sudden jerk brought both of the children fully awake. Since they realized that only by experiencing what the Captain shared in real time was the only way to be completely aware of how the past was impacting their present, they struggled to stay awake, never leaving his presence for more than a minute or two.

"Hey. . . DAD", Jonathan grinned, "what's going on?" Rolling his eyes at the young man, the Captain grasped the bridge of his nose and tried to focus. "It was just a word, but I feel like something is changing again. I think your Mother may finally be remembering her life here in our time today".

* * *

"No, I'm certain. She said not OUR Martha, MY Martha", the Captain said pacing furiously from one side of the kitchen to the other. "There, there boy", Martha said patting him gently on the shoulder. "We knew she came from somewhere, the doctor said she didn't have any injuries, but obviously something shook her memories loose. You recall he said they'd likely return in odd moments".

Slumping into a chair at the table, he shook his head. "Martha, you know me. I never make impulsive decisions. I might DO impulsive things. . ." "Ah we talking about Miss Peekskill again", Martha smirked. "Ah hem", Caleb interrupted. "Wife, I believe we agreed that name wasn't going to be mentioned again?"

Pulling up a chair, Caleb looked thoughtfully at the Captain. "You were always going to love hard, when it hit you Mr. Daniel, it's certain she feels the same. Whatever her past ends up being, I cannot imagine that changing, can you?"

Laughing, the Captain pushed himself up and headed back upstairs. "And Caleb, we agreed to stop the Mr. Daniel when I was 12."

Turning to see the tears in Martha's eyes, Caleb put a comforting arm across her shoulder. "I know, he'll always be your boy. Every time he sails across the horizon, I see you there up on the widows walk. He's been a grown man for a long while, but I know that doesn't stop you worrying. This is just another horizon he's sailing across. Failing in love may be his biggest adventure, his greatest journey Martha. We'll both be here for him, no matter if it turns out fair or foul."

* * *

"I never knew that . . ." Candy looked up at the Captain, "Knew what?"

"My housekeeper and her husband Caleb. They raised me after my grandparents passed and were with me until the day I died. I just heard the memory of them talking about me. How many other times have I missed understanding how people felt?"

"Isn't this how this whole thing started"? Candy asked.

"I've been dead over 100 years, don't you think I'd have learned something this important by now"? "I imagine you could, if you were finally willing to admit you were wrong. Have you ever done that?"

Starting at Candy, he shook his head. "I never saw the need. After all, on board ship a Captain's evey word was law. It's been a long while since I paced the quarter deck though, I imagine this may well be the correct time to revisit that, perhaps it's time to start"?


	11. Realizations

Schooner Bay's gossips welcomed the comings and goings of the new Captain and Mrs. Gregg into the village. Partially because it satisfied the married women to see the Captain clearly settled and becoming a respectable member of the community at long last. And of course, the sudden marriage and the mysterious background of the new Carolyn Gregg provided hours of intriguing speculation. It would have confounded even the most creative woman around the tea pot or quilting bee to truly have understood how quite mysterious her origins were.

* * *

"OK, here take a look at this", Jonathan smiled, slapping down a wide hand written spreadsheet in front of the family before they sat down to breakfast. "I've been keeping notes, so we don't forget the earlier facts". "You mean like Vanessa"? Candy asked.

"By great Caesars Ghost!" Martha roared. "Who in the blazes is this Vanessa? I'm tired of you telling me stories. Don't you think I'd remember someone who came here and caused such an uproar? Really!"

"Don't take on so Martha", the Captain offered in a conciliatory tone. "It isn't within your ability to hold an alternative reality that no longer exists. The children only recall it because they appear to have made it their life calling to never sleep, and so they know the changes as they occur".

"Right", Jonathan nodded. "Don't worry Martha, it's not senility or anything, just weird and totally understandable changes in the flow of time and memories".

"That's all"? she said with a raised eyebrow. "Glad you explained it so thoroughly"!

* * *

"You're sure?"

"I was fairly sure, but I'm glad to report that the Doctor also agrees after my visit. So apparently the only one who needs to be convinced now is you, Papa!"

* * *

"Captain?" Martha paused as she cleared the breakfast dishes. "It seems unlikely that a ghost can or might look pale enough to faint, but you look like that to me. Care to share?"

Clearing his throat, the Captain reached over and picked up Jonathan's spreadsheet. "So . . . son, tell me if I have this correctly. Based upon your records each day of my shifting memories here seems to indicate they represent one day in our time, but 30 days in the past. Is that right?"

"Close enough," Jonathan nodded, reviewing his work one more time. "I mean you'd have to adjust for different calendars, and daylight savings time didn't happen until the 60's, right?"

Interrupting him with a sudden wave of the hand, the papers flew back into his ghostly grasp.

"So then, if all goes as planned, sometime in late November 1869, or next week in our time, your Mother, who is also now MY wife, will bring a new family member into the fold."

Looking carefully, Martha pulled out a chair. "Ghost or no ghost, sit down. And morning or not, I'm getting you a brandy". Reaching up and blowing the dust off the bottle Martha smiled. "And as it is clearly a cause for celebration. Confusing, but celebration never the less, I just may join you."

* * *

Curled up in front of the parlor fire, Daniel paused again to adjust the shawl around his wife's shoulders. "Can I add a log to the fire? Fetch a cup of tea? Anything?"

Reaching out with a smile, and holding his hand, Carolyn pulled him closer. Kissing him on the end of his nose, she finally laughed. "Daniel Gregg, I've never been happier. Never felt better. If I could only recall why this all feels so familiar, I'd be perfectly content. Sit down husband and tell me another story of you and your adventures on the seas. Perhaps one day I'll set them down. They'd make an amazing book one day."

* * *

"Candy," Jonathan whispered, shaking his sister awake. "What now?" she answered. "Mom having twins or something?" "No, well, at least no one has said anything," he whispered back. "But I've been checking my timeline, the baby is due November right?" "Right." "And, right, I mean it's obvious they're sleeping together in the Master Cabin right?" Scoffing, Candy rolled her eyes, "Duh, of course. Jon you DO know how babies get here, right?'

Punching her arm hard, Jonathan sneered. "Known that for a LONG time. But here, look at the timeline." Peering down her alarmed eyes met his. "November 13," he said seriously. "As of today, that is the Captain's final day. What happens THEN to Mom?" "And the baby," she responded with a shaky voice.


	12. Returning

"Daniel," she whispered. "I know it is very early, but perhaps you might join me on the shoreline"?

"My dearest," he returned, "The doctor said you were to not exert yourself, surely a walk in our garden might be equally soothing?"

"My Captain", she said tweaking his ear, "If you recall, he said 'not exert yourself TOO MUCH'. Perhaps I should have him check your ears, eh?"

Slipping out of bed, she walked over to the closet and turned on the gas light on the wall. "Dearest, I do so enjoy having the modern luxury of gas lighting, but mayhaps the next improvement could be to enlarge the closet space? With the two of us sharing his one, it is full to overloaded."

Coming up behind her, and gently cupping his hands around her, he dropped a soft kiss on her shoulder. "For the woman who IS my family and . . ." "AND is growing a new generation of family", she smiled. "Then yes, of course, just tell me what you want, a whole room if you wish!"

Spinning her around and taking her into his arms, he hummed a happy waltz and twirled her around their Master Cabin. "Dancing in our night clothes?" Carolyn laughed. "I'll always be waiting to dance with you anytime, anywhere", he smiled and with a flourish, waltzed her out the open doors onto the balcony.

Looking up from his gardening, Caleb just smiled. Brushing the dig off his knees, he crossed to the kitchen window. "Martha", he said laughing, "They're at it again".

* * *

"Dad?" Candy had been standing next to the Captain's chair for a full minute, but he was caught up in the events of the past, she was all but invisible to him. "DAD! What's so interesting?"

"Nothing to concern yourself about" he smiled, "just another new, rather touching memory. Your mother brings out things, has me doing things that I never could have imagined."

Exchanging a glance with his sister, Jonathan grinned, "Gee Dad – if you ask me that just flat out sounds like being happy".

Rolling his eyes toward the young man, the Captain allowed himself a wide smile, "No doubt. If asked in my day, I would have said I WAS happy. How could I have foreseen that I had never permitted myself to know true happiness".

* * *

Feeling quite over protected, with a warm coat, great shawl and a soft scarf around her neck, the new Mrs. Gregg finally had convinced her husband to take her out to her favorite spot on the coastline below Gull Cottage. "You know Daniel", she said in a quiet grumble, "I'm merely with child, not on the verge of pneumonia".

"Precautions must be made M'dear", he returned, with not a moment of regret. Under no circumstances was he going to put this new found treasure, this unexpected wife at risk. "Now where was it you wanted to go again? And slowly please, this is no time to astonish me with your bravery or climbing skills".

Laughing, she tucked her hand more firmly into the crook of his supporting arm. "You know perfectly well that was when we were first married. I had never seen your jaw drop so far open, so quickly as then I scrambled up that outcropping"!

"M'dear, ladies have no business doing such things. This makes me wonder, have you had any new memories of how you know things? Even dreams of your life before you arrived"?

"Honestly, I wouldn't even call them dreams, more flashes or glimpses into another world. I hear names, something like John and also I hear the word candy – which is odd as I've never like sweets all that much".

Pointing, she pulled him to the cliffside. "See, there it is! The spot where Caleb found me. It means something Daniel, I know it does. Let's take a look again. Perhaps there is something we've missed when we've explored there before".

* * *

"Something new Dad"? "Nothing yet Candy", the Captain sat quietly. "Yet, I get a sense that her memories may finally be opening up to her. Nothing this second, but if they do return, I have to wonder how she'll react, and what I also may do if I learn her true past".

"But wouldn't that be her future"? "Not truly sure son", the Captain smiled. "We're entirely out of the normal flow of time and history here aren't we? You have my word, whatever it is, we'll go through it together".


	13. The Return

"Why the frown?" the Captain said softly looking over at his wife. With her current girth, settling comfortably was clearly becoming impossible. Normally she dealt with such issues with astonishing grace, but clearly something was troubling her. Since neither of them were prone to readily offer information about sensitive issues, the Captain knew he had to tread carefully.

Hoisting herself up, swaying a bit as she did, Carolyn finally looked over at him and turned with an ashen expression and faced the windows. Taking up her shawl, 'Glad I never told her it was originally intended for Vanessa', he thought with admirable restraint as he wrapped it around her with great tenderness. "Come dearest, I thought we had agreed to share our troubles? Nothing to be gained by keeping such dark thoughts to yourself, is there?"

Turning with amazing swiftness, Carolyn responded by grasping him around the neck and bursting into furious tears. Grateful that he still had his seaman's strength as she was at the moment not a tiny creature, Daniel picked her up in his arms and settled down into the large chair by the fireplace, and held her on his lap. Softly stroking her hair, he realized that he was entirely unprepared for her tears, much less whatever was prompting them. "Why is there no training manual for husbandry?" he murmured aloud.

Her happy laugh startled him, and he pulled her up to watch her face. As she wiped her wet face with the edge of the shawl she giggled. "I think what you are trying for here is husbands, last time I checked husbandry is actually about the care, cultivation, and breeding of crops and animals. Of course, mind you that last one might well be about right, don't you think?" she added stroking her swollen midsection.

"So . . ." he hesitated, "is this one of those issues that happens when women are in the family way? That isn't too indelicate, is it?" he asked with concern.

"Not for the person who got me that way," she sniggered.

* * *

The Captain's sudden guffaw startled the family as they settled down to dinner. Raising one eyebrow in a familiar manner, Jonathan looked quietly toward him. "Care to share?" he asked.

"Actually, for this particular instance, my son, the answer has to be no. Some things, I'm learning, how little understood, should remain private."

* * *

"I'm not thinking this is a good idea," Martha scowled as Carolyn pulled the hood of her cape over her head. "I won't melt Martha," Carolyn responded as she opened the door. "I have another month before this child is due to arrive and if I stay coddled indoors, I may just scream. Surely that can't be good either for the future master Gregg."

"I still say it's a girl," Martha offered firmly. "In any event, did you ever tell him the doctor's suspicions? He's been most concerned that you are not telling him something."

"That's part of why I need to go out for a walk Martha," she frowned, "I have no way of knowing if Doctor Mills is right. Yes, of course, it is entirely possible this is not the first child I've carried. Yet in all this time since Caleb found me, no one has been looking for me. No one seems to have reported me missing. And even the Doctor admitted he was not 100% certain about his own suspicions. How can I know what I should tell Daniel? Let me get some air and think it through all right?"

With a resigned shrug, Martha opened the door. Pausing a second, she added, "BUT if there is even a glimmer of mist, much less rain you come right back. Even a small fall would be troublesome this far along for you and the wee one."

Placing an impulsive kiss on her cheek, Carolyn smiled. "What ever would I do without my Martha!" she smiled as she headed down the path.

"CALEB," Martha shouted as the gate closed, "Find the Captain. He'll never forgive either of us if we let her go too far on her own."

* * *

Sitting around the table, the Captain was all too aware that the children were watching intently about how he was reacting to the various memories flooding through his mind. "Honestly, cannot a man have a solitary moment? Yes, she is your mother, and you have my word anything that impacts her – well you'll know it as soon as I'm aware myself. Surely some of the small bits can be left to the two of us. Martha, you agree don't you?"

Clearing the final dishes from the table, she tapped a warning finger by his place setting. "See that you keep us informed, Captain Gregg, FULLY informed." And with a softening in her stern expression, she continued, "But in all fairness, I imagine you're feeling much like a microbe under a microscope." Turning to the children, "why don't the two of you help me with the dishes? And YOU," she pointed to the Captain, you're ordered to take a solitary walk along the quarter deck!" Confused, he looked up at her,"Quarter deck? You hiding a ship somewhere on the property?" "Fine, make it the front porch,"

As he disappeared with a grateful sigh, she turned back to the sink, "Nice man, SO little imagination!"

* * *

And that was just as well, as Carolyn Gregg had more than enough imagination for everyone involved.

As she carefully made her way down to the beach, thankful for the handrails he had installed, and that she was still nimble enough for the excursion, Carolyn struggled with all the possible realities that could have been her past.

"Well, not a lady of easy virtue," she said aloud, "that is entirely is out of character for me. So let's go with what I think IS in character. "I can't really cook, Martha made that clear, so servant – that's a no. Yet I had those calluses on the ends of my fingers, so I could have been a factory worker? Lots of repetitive work she said was needed to make them that tough. And yet the Doctor. . ." she paused, not stopping the tears running down her face, "if he's right, then my child, my children? If I have a family, a husband . . . ANOTHER husband? What's to be done?"

Walking down to the beach, snug in her cape, she didn't notice the raindrops mixing with her tears until the downpour had begun in earnest. Seeing the small cave she had explored so often, she ducked inside. As the lightning began to flash, she was aware of an odd reflection shining from the back. Intrigued, she slowly went to explore.

* * *

Taking the illusion of a deep breath, the Captain continued his solitary pacing. With each turn as he reached the end of the walk, he noticed that the dark storm clouds were approaching more rapidly. "Looks like gale warnings will be coming up soon. We're in for another . . ." Wide eyed, he realized that the parallel storms, one in this time, and another, were identical to the one that was in full force when Carolyn rushed out the evening she disappeared. The cave without doubt was the connection between the two worlds.

Appearing in the kitchen, the family turned toward him. "Leave the dishes, get your foul weather gear. And Martha, perhaps you stay here and build up the fire, get things warm. I think we may have found a way to get your Mother home. GO! I'll meet you on the porch in five minutes!"

Disappearing, the family stared at one another. "Get Mom? How?" Candy asked. "How did she get lost in the first place?" Martha answered. "Listen to the man and get moving!" As they dashed off to the mud room to get their boots and rain coats, Candy touched Jonathan on the shoulder. "But if WE get her home, what happens to the Captain then?" Grabbing up his mother's coat and boots as well, Jonathan shook his head. "No clue, let's go find out."

Arriving on the front steps with gear in hand, the Captain appeared, but seemed to be sensing something more. "No time," he shouted with concern to be heard over the storm. "Remember how I told you I couldn't touch living people?" Nodding they looked curiously at him, "I may not have been telling you the complete truth." Holding out his hands to them, he shouted, "Hold on!" Together they each grasped a ghostly hand and with a flash of lightning they disappeared.

* * *

'It's getting brighter,' Carolyn observed, peering into the darkness. Turning to face the front of the cave, she was puzzled. The beach was dark, only the irregular flashes of lightning showed any detail, but this light, as she turned to face it, was different. Something she recognized, but was unable to recall.

She started as a shadow came up behind her. "Carolyn!" he shouted, trying to decide if he wanted to shake her like a misbehaving child or just pick her up in his arms and sweep her to safety. Compromising, he just caught her up in his arms and held her close. "Daniel, you're shaking!" Reaching up, she touched his face, "Are you crying?"

"It's raining woman . . ." "No we promised to tell the truth honestly – you scared me. The idea of losing you, you being hurt", the thought was too much to continue. "What made you go out in all of this?"

Holding him closer, she sighed, "It wasn't all of this when I went out. I'm sorry, I just needed some time to get my thoughts together. Apparently you have much to teach me about reading the skies. I'm sorry dearest."

Letting out a deep breath, he stepped back to watch her face as the lightning struck again. "Not to worry, we're together. All is well."

* * *

Appearing at the back of the cave, the three of them looked wide eyed at one another. "All is well?" Jonathan said with shock, "You said ALL is well?" "Actually no," the Captain said, peering toward the front of the cave, "I didn't, but I think I know who did. Waving them forward, he started moving toward the voice.

Turning quickly Carolyn looked with concern, "Did you hear that? I thought it might have been an echo, but that other voice, it was NOT yours Daniel." Stepping in front of her, he called out, "We don't mean you any harm. Come forward!" Placing her behind him, he whispered, "No doubt some vagrant seeking shelter, nothing to be alarmed about, but let me take precautions."

"MOM!" the girl's voice rang out, "MOM are you alright? Can you see me?"

Stepping in front of him, Carolyn moved toward the voice. "I . . . I hear you. Who is it?" Turning back her eyes wide, "Daniel, I know that voice, it's like its part of me"

"MOM, it's us," Jonathan called out. "It's Candy and Jonathan. The Captain is with us too." Moving closer, he held out his hand, with the next flash from the back of the cave, it came into focus, a young man's hand reaching toward her.

"Jonathan?" she said, confused and curious at the same time. "Let me go Daniel, I need to see him!"

Holding firmly onto her hand she inched forward. To their surprise, the next flash revealed a boy and a girl, both blond clearly looking like Carolyn, and the exact likeness of her Captain standing with them, his hands on their shoulders.

"Carolyn," he said gently, "it is time to come home." Looking at his past self, he continued, "Captain," he paused, "I know better than anyone how dearly you love this woman. But her reality, her true life is her with her children. You have my word, I will always care for her, and for the new child. All will be well, I promise."

"He's right Daniel," she whispered. Turning and giving him a long loving kiss, she turned and took the hand of the other Daniel Gregg and moved beside her family. Surrounded in the arms of her children, she looked up to see the two men looking at one another.

"It's November 13, 1869," said the ghostly Captain, "do I have that right?" "It is." "Then I can also promise you, she will return to you one day. But to do that, you have to let her go now, this moment. If you don't, she may never return to either of us. "

"I'll never let her go, how could I?" "And if you trust me, I can assure you that you'll never need to. Will you trust me?"

"Have I a choice?"


	14. Home

"No, no there truly is not a choice to be made. And I strongly suggest you ask no further questions. I ask you accept what you see and search no further. All is well and she is now back in her home and safe, you have my word as a Captain and a gentleman."

"Come now, while I may not be able to fathom how this works, we both know gentleman is a stretch of the word."

Laughing, both Captain Greggs turned to look at the blonde woman buried under the arms of Candy and Jonathan.

Carolyn, looking up from the embraces of her children, looked longingly at the two Captains. "Daniel," she called. As they both turned, she smiled at them both. "Thank you for now and for what is to come, thank you for everything. It won't be in a way you can imagine, but you have my word, we do find one another again. Until that day my love". Nodding once, her husband quickly wiped a tear away and raised a hand in farewell. They watched one another until the light finally faded and neither one was in sight.

The ghostly Captain returned to her side. "Time to go M'dear. Time for the family to get home to Gull Cottage." As the light between the worlds went dark, they heard one last question crossing to them, "Mine, was she truly mine?" "Absolutely," Carolyn answered. "I remember so much of it now. I had been a sad wife who became a lonely widow with only two wonderful children, plus a friend and housekeeper. I've never belonged to anyone as I belong to you." Looking up at the Captain beside her, she added, "I now know what it is to be loved completely. Now and always."

* * *

As the light faded, Daniel Gregg stumbled out of the cave. Rain pounding around his shoulders somehow found the strength to make it up the hill alone and back into the house.

His next conscious thought was finding himself next to fireplace in the parlor, Martha's warmest comforter around his shoulders and a hot toddy in his hand.

"My boy," Martha crooned, "she left? How was that possible? I never saw anyone so in love." "That wasn't the issue," he offered, taking a long gulp. "Her family came for her, how could I be selfish enough to keep her for myself when she had so many people at home who missed her, who loved her. "

"In the storm, on the beach, in a CAVE?" Caleb said with disbelief. "That isn't reality, it's a fairy story, it's like something from the Arabian Nights. Such things don't exist in the real world my boy."

Standing up, he looked as lost and forlorn as any human. He stared at the couple silently and then moved to the stairs. "Perhaps that is all this is Caleb. Perhaps it's only a story of lost love, and love to be found again one day. What would YOU do if a future vision of yourself told you what must be done, had to be done? If I hadn't seen her disappear with my own eyes I would have thought myself delusional. Yet, I have the promise of finding her again. Let me go to bed and know I'll be one day closer to having her in my arms again one day."

Entering the Master Cabin, Daniel Gregg looked about, seeing traces of his vanished love in every corner. Closing the windows against the storm, and the curtains against the dawn he didn't want to see, he turned down the gas light and lay down on their bed. Eventually, in his pain and exhaustion he slipped off into a troubled sleep, never noticing when his foot hit the gas heater by the foot of the bed.

As they stood at the side of his grave, Caleb and Martha silently looked down into the darkness. "Do you think we did the right thing airing the room so no one knew what had happened?" "Dearest," Caleb answered, "the man had enough pain, why would we add the specter of suicide to those who want to make his passing a subject of gossip. What did the judge say when you gave him the will?"

"Nothing really. He said it would go on file. Until Carolyn Gregg returns, the house is ours. It was good of her to make sure we were taken care of here. I suppose now it is our duty to try and find another Gregg heir, if there is such a thing in the world."

In his ghostly silence, Captain Gregg stood beside them, listening and nodding. 'Glad they saved me that pain,' he thought. 'Now how do I find her, when?"

* * *

Sitting around the kitchen table, the children and Martha watched as the Captain took Carolyn up in his arms and disappeared with her to the Master Cabin.

"Well, as good as it is to hear everything, heavens! Just once!" Martha grumbled, "If just once he had been man enough to admit he could do that, how many arguments would that have saved?" "Yeah", Jonathan agreed, "but maybe it was always meant to be this way, after all, how else could they have gotten married?" "True", Candy agreed, "and now we're a real family". "Indeed," Martha smiled, "and a growing one at that. It'll be interesting to see how we explain that one, eh? Glad you two are older now, if this had all happened when we first came to Gull Cottage, well THAT would have been an awkward set of circumstances to explain to you two".

* * *

"And just how are we going to explain this?" Carolyn asked putting his hand where the baby was kicking furiously. Holding a cold cloth to her head, the Captain sat close to Carolyn and just shrugged. "This is not the first mystery we've had to make reasonable to the townsfolk, surely your imagination hasn't run dry, has it?

Reaching to sooth her growing child, she felt her hand touch the ghostly impression of his own hand. "Speaking of imagination, you might have told me this was possible. If I recall you were adamant that touching, or any contact was outside of your powers." Unwilling to meet her eyes, he looked away, "It seemed . . . more appropriate, perhaps even more practical, but yes", he paused finally turning toward her, "always more painful. I'm sorry beloved that I kept that barrier between us. I thought it was the right choice."

"Given everything that has happened, I have no choice but to forgive you, but no more secrets, all right?" Looking intently into her green eyes, he suddenly was overwhelmed with the memories of her time with him in the past, especially of the pain the living Captain Gregg's had overwhelming his spirit." "No more secrets, agreed?" she said again, watching the anguish crossing his face. "Ah. . ." he started, "of course. But even if some things might be better left unmentioned? What then?"

Pushing herself upright with effort, she leaned forward and grasped his face with both hands. Bemused that this was finally possible, she allowed herself a moment to reach toward the back of his head and play with the curls she always longed to touch. "Mention them", she said with her most beguiling whisper.

"Very well", he cleared his throat, "Once you left this time, as long as we were awake and aware, we could sense the alterations that your presence in the past was creating. There are many changes you made both in my life then, and our world today. To help you understand, roughly each month you lived with me then, equals about a single day in this world". Raising an eyebrow, she started to speak, but he raised a warning finger, and merely nodding, she let him continue. "What I was sensing right now is how painful it was to lose you in my past. It appears November 13, 1869, the day then that you returned, was always meant to be my last. I'm recalling that my last memories before sleep that night were of you, and my heartfelt prayer to see you again one day."

Leaning forward, he pulled her close, "and whatever magic or mystery made this possible, I thank it. I was never one to believe prayers were answered. I've never been more pleased to be wrong". Snuggling closer, she sighed, "I'm so sorry to have been the cause of such pain. But I have to admit hearing you admit you COULD be wrong convinces me that this all must be real. I've never imagined you saying that, not even in my dreams."

Giving her a long kiss, he smiled. "We're long past dreams now my Carolyn." Lying down beside her, he pulled her close. "Rest now love, the world and all its realities will arrive soon enough."

Carolyn tucked his arms around her and closed her eyes. And even her fractious child settled down to rest safely in the embrace of its family.


	15. Morning Changes

With a sudden, "Ooof!" she flopped back. "Your child is not happy in his waiting room. I feel as if I must be black and blue all over my insides."

"Where?" he asked. Pointing to a spot on her right side, he placed his hand there, and gave it a gentle rub delighted to feel the kicking continue under his touch. "So this is real?" she asked. "Evidently. Now that you are back in our time, when is young Master Gregg going to arrive do you imagine?"

"With all the changes in time and all, I couldn't say with any certainty, but if I were comparing to when Jonathan and Candy were on the way, I'm guessing it has to be maybe a month. Even less would be fine with me", she frowned rubbing another spot on her stomach. "Did they play kick the can in your day? Maybe football? This child has skills, that much is obvious".

Laughing, Daniel peered outside as a black stylish car pulled up in front of Gull Cottage. "It appears we have a guest M'dear. If you don't mind my saying so, it might be best for us to keep you out of public sight."

"No objection", she agreed. "According to the townspeople, I've been missing just under two weeks you tell me. My sudden return will be big enough news. What they would make of this if they saw, if they knew . . ." she gestured to her pregnancy stomach. "I can't even imagine". Struggling to get to her feet to see who was arriving, she grasped at various hand holds and finally with a heave got herself to the window. Peering around the curtain she turned back, "I don't recognize the car. Any idea?"

As she turned, the Captain's amusement at her efforts to stand up and maneuver the room were evident. Turning away and rubbing his ear to avoid his temptation to laugh at her efforts 'and to hopefully keep her from noticing that I did find it amusing' he thought, he looked out and down to the walkway as well.

"Heavens," he gasped. Confused Carolyn looked from him to the visitor in a finely tailored suit and elegantly chiseled beard who was walking briskly toward their front door. "Claymore?" she asked stunned at his appearance. Nodding, with a satisfied smile, he stood and prepared himself to greet their guest. "I'll explain later, but it appears the impact of your travels has touched more than our immediate family. I believe I'm getting a glimmer of those new memories just now. I'll come right back up after I learn more." Kissing her cheek, he disappeared to uncover yet another change in their world.

He appeared and saw Martha giving their visitor a hearty hug. She then stepped aside to let Claymore into the house. "It's always a joy to see you Claymore. What can I get you?"

Sliding his elegant cane into the stand, he placed his hat on a hook by the door. "Martha, do I understand Carolyn has returned home? I got the impression last night that things had returned to normal, or as normal as they ever are here of course!"

Laughing, they entered the kitchen and he pulled up a chair by the kitchen table. "Any of those madeleines? Perhaps a nice pot of Lavender Earl Grey?" Happily, Martha put a kettle on to boil the put a tray together for him. As she turned they noticed the Captain entering the kitchen, looking down at the unexpected vision of Claymore sitting with polished ease at the kitchen table.

"Cousin Daniel," he stood and held out his hand. "After all those lessons you helped me with, to be present and to listen to my inner self I had to come over and see if I was correct in my impressions. Has Carolyn finally returned?"

"Indeed", he answered, tentatively holding out his own hand. "That's grand news" Claymore beamed, "How are you faring? Is the child well?"

"You know?" the Captain asked. "Of course", Claymore answered. "You told me this was going to happen that first day that I came to Gull Cottage. Surely you have not forgotten? That day changed my life. I hope all the traveling between times have not altered your own memories?"

Sitting down, the Captain looked over to Martha. "This familiar to you?" Bustling about, Martha put the small pot of tea, cup and saucer plus the plate of treats for Claymore in front of him and looked up. "Certainly, from the day we arrived, Claymore has always been full of the stories you two shared and how you changed him from a nervous Nellie into the successful business man he is today. Mind you, I wasn't aware he knew about what happened in the past, but as close as you two have been, it doesn't shock me, if that's what you're asking".

Holding the bridge of his nose, the Captain waved his hand with a command for silence. "Indeed. Then this is another one of those parallel realities. Except this one I am not fully conscious of today, at least not yet".

Taking an appreciative sip, Claymore looked over at Martha. "Just wonderful, you stopped the pot as it arrived at a high simmer, didn't you? I can taste the improvement. I cannot tell you how I appreciate your attention to the small details Martha. It is such things that make life special. Thank you!"

Unbidden, Captain Gregg felt his jaw drop open. Martha reached over and closed it for him. "Care to share"?

"Uh, it's just that I hold a very clear image of another Claymore, another relationship with Claymore. This may take a bit of time to get adjusted. But delighted to do so."

Sitting down at the table, the Captain looked with a mix of pleasure and disbelief at the man across from him. Not a sign of a twitch nor quiver. The voice low, calm and steady. Giving him a careful look over, clearly this was everything that Claymore MIGHT have become had life and the fates given him a more generous hand. With a rueful chuckle, the Captain looked down at his own hand. 'And this is the difference MY hand made?' he wondered.

"So 'cousin' Claymore," he began. "Yes, if you have the time. Might you share a few of your own memories about how we met at least? It would be good to hear from you how things occurred."

Leaning forward, Claymore placed a welcoming hand on the Captain's arm. "Anytime cousin Daniel. Where would you like me to begin?"

In the hour of so since he disappeared, Carolyn had paced the cabin floor curious, but of course, unable to leave the room. Martha had brought up a breakfast tray, and both Jonathan and Candy had popped in to chat, but to her confusion none of them found anything peculiar about Claymore or the changes she had observed.

Finally the family walked Claymore to his car. 'Is that really a vintage Jaguar?' she wondered as he headed back to town. "Confusing isn't it?" Daniel said quietly, appearing behind her. Turning with wide eyes, he led her to a seat by the fireplace. With a wave, the fire came to life, and he tucked her shawl across her lap, and settled down beside her with a self-satisfied expression.

"So," she began, "this is something YOU did? At least the look on your face makes me think it was your doing. WHAT happened?"

Tugging his ear, he leaned back, and reached out to hold her hand. "Turns out our time together in the past made quite a number of changes here that I only now begin to see and understand. Now where to begin . . ."


	16. Family Time

"Astounding!" she smiled, letting him tuck her safely into bed. "So all those amusing memories of Claymore scurrying out of the house, arms flailing are no more than my imagination now?" "I wish I knew for certain", he said with a frown. "It appears that when he and I first met I was dedicated to making sure Gull Cottage never appeared haunted, so it wouldn't scare you when you first arrived. I apparently made the decision that helping Claymore was the best way to keep my options open. But does it change your memory of how we first met in this time?"

"It is interesting. I clearly remember the first time we met, all the anger, all the yelling, and yet, I have a very different recollection. It's all like having seen two versions of a movie long ago, and you can't tell which one is which."

"Perhaps both are true then," he nodded. "I also carry both 'episodes' in my mind. For instance, I have a clear memory of sitting in the children's room, as they slept and telling them that I was a friend, someone they had no need to fear. Did that happen the first time?" "I don't think so, but I remember that was the beginning of my finding you intriguing, not just a rugged, handsome man."

As she expected, a wide self-satisfied grin crossed his face. Giving him a gentle slap on the hand, she decided to change the subject.

"So, HUSBAND", she smiled. "We have much to discuss and plan for with little time before our child arrives." "Indeed", he grinned in return, "but you know, practically, isn't marriage 'until death us do part'? Perhaps I am no longer a husband in that event?" "I've given that a lot of thought since I returned" she continued, "and if you consider the words, it doesn't require us to part, does it? Sounds optional to me. And since we aren't parted, we're married."

Holding her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Of course, anything else under the circumstances would be frannkly scandalous", he nodded toward her swollen belly. "So, Mrs. Gregg, storyteller par excellence, let's start with the tale we'll tell about you and our little one, eh?"

"I've been thinking about that too. I was seen in town a day or so before I disappeared, so no one is going to ever believe this child is mine . . . or ours that is. So I think we should make sure no one connects my disappearance with his appearance. It won't be too far from the truth either. I was out in the storm. I hit my head and had temporary . . . amnesia." "Amnesia?" he said with wide eyes, "You sound like a character in one of those soap operas Martha pretends she never watches. Have you ever really known someone to have amnesia?"

"Of course not, but that's where having a ghostly husband, one who can shape the thoughts in say, my Doctor? The local constable? Make them accept it without question, you CAN do that, can't you?" "Certainly, so you are counting on reliable 'witnesses' to convince the townspeople?" "Unless you have a better idea?"

Standing and pacing, he tried to find a more convincing explanation, stopping in frustration he turned. "No, not a one. It's all too implausible. Let's just proceed with this for now then, shall we? So about the small one, what does your storytelling come up with him, eh?"

"Oh that's even easier, as long as I stay out of sight for a bit longer. Just maybe have the doctor inappropriately talk around town about how weary I've been. Exposure to the elements and all – I need a long rest. That'll work until he arrives, don't you imagine?"

"Perhaps, and afterwards?" "Well, it wouldn't be the first time Claymore found us a 'foundling' would it? He can report that a child was left in the traditional basket either in his car again, or maybe just on his doorstep. Just like last time, he'd ask us to help, and this time with no family to be found we keep our family together without even a murmur." Happy with her narrative, she rested her hands on her stomach and patting it, she smiled, "I told you Momma would keep you safe little one."

"Well enough, I have no doubts that THIS Claymore can handle the ruse without too much concern and yet . . ."

He paused watching an odd expression cross her face. "You look . . . you know I don't know how you look but something is off. What can I do?"

Pulling herself up, she blinked a time or two. Talking quietly to herself, forcing herself to be calm, she whispered aloud "Never had to do this without a Doctor, but clearly we'll have to this time. Daniel? Can you please ask Martha to come up? Unless I'm wrong, my water just broke."

* * *

At Carolyn's instance, Daniel was kept under the watchful eyes of Jonathan and Candy up in the wheelhouse. "I should be there with her," he grumbled pounding his fist again on the sea chest. Jonathan grabbed his sleeve and set him in the chair by the window. "Dad," Candy smiled, "Mom was really clear, this is her third time, she knows what she's doing and she needs to concentrate. You hovering over her asking if you can help or how she is over and over wasn't really helping, was it?"

Picking the decanter of Madera, Jonathan poured the Captain a healthy glass. "Here you go, Dad – she said to keep you relaxed and occupied. So want to teach me that opening chess move? If Martha is right, we still have a lot of time ahead."

* * *

Martha watched down at Carolyn, as she began to pant again. "I really think this was easier with drugs" Carolyn gasped. "In fact with Candy I wasn't even awake. But I hardly think this is the time to bring outsiders into the picture, do you?"

"Don't you worry," Martha offered, wiping her brow with a cool cloth. "If it gets too rough, I can always knock you own with one of the andirons." Giggling, Carolyn looked up. "Let's hope I'm tougher than that Martha. The way it feels we must be getting close".

* * *

"Right, so you have the Queen's Gambit down. Want to try the Ruy Lopez opening?" Hearing the door open quietly, they all stood as Martha slipped into the room. "She's just as much of a trooper as I suspected. Handled it all beautifully! Anyone want to come down and meet the new family member?"

Without even standing, the Captain immediately disappeared letting the chess piece drop from his vanished hand. "Drat, I hate that he can do that," Jonathan grumbled. "Mom, how's Mom?" Candy asked, looking up at Martha. "Well, childbirth is never trivial, but she is resting and you should come down so everyone can say hello together". Pulling each child to her, they walked downstairs to the Master Cabin.

* * *

"And you're well, you're certain?" "Tired, but just that and nothing more, I promise." Kissing her gently, he perched beside her. Brushing her hair with his hand, he was caught up in the sense of relief and a deep sense of thankfulness that for once in their world, things went the way they had hoped. "Yet, I am worried about one thing", she said, looking toward the bassinet. "Worried about what?" Candy said, as she slid into the room. "Yeah, worried about what?"

Softly the children inched into the room, Jonathan standing by the Captain and Candy immediately moving where the baby was mewing softly. "Wow, you did it Mom. Great work!" she said amazed. "Look Jon – it can already hold my finger!"

"Hey, it's not an IT!" Carolyn interrupted. Martha stooped to pick up the small bundle, wrapped up in Carolyn's favorite shawl. "I would have knitted a baby blanket," Martha offered, "but obviously there wasn't any time." Putting the baby into Carolyn's arms, she looked up with a satisfied grin, "Captain, may I introduce you to your daughter?"

"Girl?" he gasped. "You said it was a boy?" "No I said I THOUGHT it was a boy, but don't forget _your_ Martha was sure about my carrying a girl, and obviously she knew what she was talking about"

"May I?" he asked. Holding out his hands, he took the tiny one and held her close to his face. "A miracle, no other word for it." Looking around the room, he laughed, "Family may I ask you to welcome . . . actually we never discussed names for a girl. What shall we call her?"

"All things being equal," Martha said with crossed arms, "I think Martha would be more than fitting, but it appears that won't be the choice."

Looking between the two women, the Captain finally raised his shoulders in defeat. "Well, will someone tell me what name we have in mind at least?"

Taking the child back into her arms, Carolyn turned to face her family. "You're right Daniel. She is a miracle in so many ways. I hope you'll agree that as someone who traveled across time to be here, her name should reflect her journey. I'd like to name her Anne, for your own mother, and Christine for my grandmother." "Oh the one who gave you the earrings?" "The very same. She played a big role in our finding one another, and combining the two feels right."

"I like it," Candy offered. "Me too, Anne Christine Gregg. HI Anne Christine!" he smiled waving at his small sister. "Perhaps," the Captain offered, a hyphen to connect the two worlds? The one before and the one today?" "Anne-Christine it is!"


	17. Family Living

After a bit of struggling, Carolyn got the stroller out of the back of the station wagon and after getting it unfolded, she then got her grinning Anne-Christine tucked into her seat. Allowing them to flip a coin for the privilege, Candy won, and proceeded to wheel her 'adopted' baby sister down the street for the first time. Carolyn knew there were still whispers and wonderings about her disappearance, but that seemed to be set aside in respect of her admirable willingness to take in this 'foundling'. 'Amazing', she thought 'people still use the word 'founding' in the 1970's'.

Looking down at her newest daughter, she smiled at the obviously red hair and blue eyes directly taken from her father. "MOM" Jonathan let out a mighty shout. "Did you see that?"

Joining him, she followed where he was pointing. In front of them was an 8 foot statue of an imposing sea captain, grasping his wheel, clearly in the midst of battling a substantial storm, if the wind swept hair could be believed. The plaque at the base read simply, "In memory of Captain Daniel Gregg, one of Schooner Bay's most famous and courageous men of the sea. Gregg Plaza, the center of our town, is forever named in his honor"

"Well, it's about time", she heard a ghostly murmur in her ear. "I don't have any memory of this either, but I like it!"

Peering slightly toward him, she let a roll of her eyes communicate her amusement to him. "You promised", she whispered as if to the baby. "No more public chatting. We can't have people keep thinking I'm delusional." Standing up she glanced from him to the imposing statue. "Yet it is quite a good likeness, don't you think?"

"Of course it is!" Claymore grinned stepping up behind them. "I paid quite a bit to that sculptor to refine his first model. He based it on the horrible painting in the house. I'm glad I convinced cousin Daniel to appear and let it be sculpted from life – or I guess that's past life?" Chortling at his own joke, Claymore bent down to take Anne-Christine's small hand in his own.

"See, she likes you!" Candy offered. "She should," Claymore smiled, "we are family after all."

Later that day, their daughter napping in her crib, under Martha's careful eye, the couple enjoyed a peaceful walk on the beach below Gull Cottage.

"So, if it would be acceptable to you," he began. "I have always loved you, and shall love you until the end of time."

Blushing she looked up at him. "Amazing. If you HAD been willing to say this before, we could never have been here. Been a true family. Never tested the nature of love, reality and life. So was it necessary? Fated even?"

"I have no answers wife. Where love enters, logic seems to depart. Let us focus on the love, and let the rest work out its own issues, do you agree?"

Her kiss against his ghostly lips. His ghostly arms around her. Despite any lack of reason or logic, their connection continued, as their family and their love grew.

And that is the true magic of the 'Ghost and Mrs. Muir'.


End file.
